


we will always love you

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :((, And angsty, It's kinda sad, M/M, hope is sad, lets cry together, not graphical, remus killed himself, the funeral - Freeform, tw for suicide, tw for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Relationships: ???, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	we will always love you

Sirius sighed. This was the least place he wanted to be in, for the last person. The weather just wanted to fuck with them, so warm and not a single cloud in the sky.

Lily looked at them, puffy-eyed and wiped at her eyes.

“I honestly did not see this coming, I didn’t think he would actually do it” she looked at the coffin quickly, where Remus, from now on, was going to rest forever.

Remus killed himself three weeks ago, just after he turned 18, and it hit all of them like a truck.

Hope was sobbing in the background and threw herself at the coffin, screaming the name of her son.

“Lily, the Potters arrived” he said, tugging at his vest.

The two slowly made their way to the family, where Euphemia was crying as well, Fleamont held his head down and James wiped away a tear.

“Hey” he said on a ragged tone.

“Hi” Sirius looked at him. 

“I have to say hello to Hope and Lyall too” he looked to the couple, both next to their son’s grave.

The ceremony went on smoothly, Lyall officiated and soon enough he had to take Hope far away because the pain was already unbearable and none of them could look at the way she cried.

The friends remained next to the grave, barely put in. Lily was sobbing quietly, Sirius’ cheeks were stained with tears. James cleared his throat. He sighed

“Hey mate. Um, first of all, we will miss you. We never thought you’d leave us, you were like that type of person that you’d never see dying. Like you said about your mom, you know? Second of all, I want to thank you for everything. For help, for fun, for tears, for everything. You were a great friend and I hope you’ll be happier up there. I- sorry, we, all love you.”

Lily wiped her eyes and stepped closer.

“Remus, you were one of my best friends. Of course, I can’t imagine how it must feel for the other three musketeers or for your parents, but I know what I m feeling and it’s unbearable. Sorry we couldn’t spend more time together, I can’t say anything else or I will disintegrate right here. I love you” and she went back next to the shorter black-haired.

Sirius took a step forward as well.

“Remus” he sighed. ““i think you do know we all loved and will love you. Despite everything you said, I will now remind you how much of an amazing person you are; an amazing friend, son, lover and just an amazing person. You left us way too early and the wounds of losing someone won’t heal as fast as people do think” he took a deep breath, “because it hurts. It really does. I love you, stay safe up there and try to give a sign from time to time, alright? So we know you are watching all the mad shit we do. I love you. We all do”

The three left in silence, thinking about how short can happiness and life be, with a distant thunder behind them.


End file.
